Owen Fontaine
Name: Owen Fontaine Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Senior (12th) School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Soccer, Computers, Video Games Appearance: Owen is rather short for his age, especially for a soccer player. Standing at about 5' 1", his whole body is rather small and skinny. His brown hair sways and moves around alot, usually never staying in the same exact place. His head is small, even compared to his lithe body. His eyes are a bright shade of blue, although they're usually aren't open enough for people to actually take notice of this. His skin is rather pale, especially for a boy who is outside as much as Owen is. His arms and legs are surprisingly long, although this is true with almost every good soccer player. His clothes are almost as random as his hair, usually never coming in with the same clothing twice in the same week. The only thing that seems to stay consistent with him clothing-wise is his white shoes, which he has worn for almost a year by now. Biography: Owen is a... strange one. His personality is random at best, and no one can usually predict how he's going to react to any situations (Usually, he probably won't react the same to something twice). If one were to even describe Owen's personality, words like "insane" "nuts" and "strange" are usually used. If there is one thing that is consistent with his personality is that he's loud, outgoing and hyper. He doesn't have too many close friends, but he does know enough people not to be a complete and shallow person who's quiet most of the time. Owen isn't exactly insane as many of who have thought he was when they first catch a glimpse of him. He actually has been diagnosed with a bad case of ADHD, or Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, when he was as small boy. Self control is (or never was) his forte, so spontaneous actions have been a huge part of both his personality and his for the longest of time. His parents (strangely both named Sven and Boris), are on their last thread, and have all but completely stopped trying to suppress these actions to absolutely no avail. In fact, these impulses have gotten even worse over the years. He isn't exactly the smartest tool in the shed, but he knows enough to get by when report cards come along. He is somewhat active when it comes to exercise, but he isn't exactly a bodybuilder by any means. BUT. there IS one thing that Owen both focuses his time on and is highly skilled in school: Soccer. He's played the game so much that he's become one of the most experienced players residing in Highland Beach, with good reason. He's rather fast for someone like him, and his hyper nature allows him to make decisions on the fly (when he's actually concentrating). Due to his skills in the game, Owen is one of the most popular players on Southridge's soccer team, even more so that the captain, and this has gained him more attention that one boy could ever handle, especially news stories and interviews. If there is one thing that Owen adores even more than soccer, and that's when he's in front of a camera. He talks with an air of elegance(a word that Owen may not even know the meaning to) even throwing a few poses over the past few years. He would do just about anything to be caught on television, or any sort of attention: even murder. Advantages: Since Owen is one of the leading soccer players at his school, not to mention his body being rather light with a pair of really long legs, he is faster than any of his colleagues. Usually he'll be able to outrun anyone who's chasing after him indefinitely. Plus, with his short stature, he could slip out of situations one would call impossible to avoid. Plus, since SotF is being sent to literally millions of people around the world, Owen might actually prove to be a big contender if he could overcome his disorder. Disadvantages: Owen has ADHD (Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder), and because of this his actions are completely randomized. If someone were to point a gun at his head, planning to kill him, he wouldn't know what the best course of action would be. He could do just about anything in that sort of situation: turn the tables around and throw his attacker to the ground, kick him/her in the gut screaming nonsensical language. This is both a good thing and a bad thing in this case: No one will be able to tell what he'll do next, but neither does he. Since his parents were too opt to cater to his every need instead of actually trying to help his disorder, Owen has not much in the way of self control. His body is rather small and light, and picking up heavy objects (Even bricks) proves to be a bother. Designated Number: Male Student no. 17 The above biography is as written by Ciel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: BB Gun Conclusions: B17 seems to be Mitch Gunther meets David Beckham, a most unorthodox mix, but who am I to judge? Unfortunately he is weak as all hell and drew a weapon that can do what? Lightly bruise his opponent? I'm putting all my money on B17 choking on the powder of a pixie stick. Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: Julie Mikan Collected Weapons: BB gun (designated) Allies: Enemies: Lenny Priestly, Harry Tsai Mid-Game Evaluation: Owen was intent on playing the game from the beginning, fooling a few people with his assigned weapon into thinking he had a real gun. Nothing came from the two ventures that he tried this. The second time he tried to hold up both Paul Smith and Daniel Brent, both of whom were in the middle of a hold up as well. Thanks to Owen's sudden entrance into the Warehouse, Paul was able to escape before sending a nice blow to Owen's nose. He ran away as fast as he could, stricken with fear. He arrived at the swinging bridge, where he was attacked by Harry Tsai. After a short struggle and the loss of his left eye, Owen alerted both Adam Dodd and Julie Mikan. He only received one thing for his troubles: A gun wound to the temple, thanks from Julie's mislead impression that he was shooting at Adam. Owen died instantaneously. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ""Y'see.... this is a gun. A real actual, factual gun that's going to, like, hurt if you get hit by it. Especially if you get hit in the head, cuz you'd die. Not like any of those fake pieces of shit. No. This shit be' real. And, like, I have it pointing right at you guys. And like....I'm loading it right now. And don't go pretending that you can't talk your way out of this, cuz that ain't possible..." "Wanna know how many people I've killed today? ... Four." - to Lenny and Elizabeth Priestly, during which he was bluffing the twins into thinking he was serious... "What the hell are you talking about? This isn't a gun! This is just a... Uhhh.... Shit. I wasn't supposed to say that." - to Lenny and Elizabeth Priestly, when he actually managed to destroy the credibility in his bluff. Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Owen, in chronological order. V3: *I'll Follow You into the Dark *Pomme de Terre *Yes It Is Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Owen Fontaine. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I wouldn't lie if someone asked me whether I wanted Owen to last as long as possible. He was originally meant as a comic relief character, the type of killer who came up fruitless in every attempt at killing someone. I'm disappointed that he got rolled so quickly, or I would have made him cry like a little baby. I had so many ideas that I never got to use. - Ciel Honestly? If I had to rate Owen on a scale from favorite to least favorite in terms of Ciel's characters, he'd fall into second place, just under Brad. Owen was a quite memorable and original character, and the only character Ciel's had that I feel was more well portrayed was Brad (who's simply been around longer). I hated that he was rolled so early and that no one bothered to save him, because he had a lot of potential as a character. Ah well, chalk another one up to the things that could have been, I suppose. - Megami Category:V3 Students